Przypodbaj sie Bteh!
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 16 Aktualna Sytuacja, Finałowa 7 322px Chris i Marie Joulie siedzi w swojej willi. Chris: Witam! Niestety, ale producenci zadecydowali, ze do obsady asystentek dołącza.. Bteh. Chris przesuwa kamerę na Bteh. Bteh: Posuń sie idioto! Odepchnęła Chrisa. Bteh: Nie chce mi sie pie***yc o ostatnim odcinku, ale muszę! Ostatnio te poj**ne ofermy udały sie do idiotycznego sadu po głupie owoce!! Tak, takie obsr**e zadanie mogła wymyślić tylko jedna osoba - Chris! W odcinku wystąpiła brudaska Megan, która oceniała bachorów, a raczej ich zas**ne dania. Nietykalność wygrał głupek Moreno, a na ceremonii nikt nie odpadł. Niestety, bo cala siódemka tych mięczaków powinna wylecieć na zbity p**k! Najlepsze jest to, ze ten odcinek poprowadze ja! A teraz, puszczać opening! ' Nad Ranem Nad wioską, po kilku słonecznych dniach ponownie zawisła ulewa, dlatego każdy został w stodołach. U dziewczyn tradycyjnie panowała wroga atmosfera. Jo i Selisha siedziały po jednej stronie, a Charlotte i Veronica po drugiej. Veronica: Jak sie nazywały te wstrętne buty, które sie nosi kiedy pada deszcz? Charlotte: Kalosze.. Veronica zaśmiała sie swoim piskliwym głosem. Jo: Możesz przestać sie rechotać?! Veronica: Odczep sie.. Morderco pomarańczy! Kamera pokazuje grób pana pomarańczki przed domkiem, pokolorowany szminką. Jo: Taak mi przykro. Lepiej przygotujcie sie dzisiaj na porażkę i kopniak wstydu! Veronica: A ty coś zrób wreszcie z tymi nie ogolonymi nogami! To gorsze niż dżungla! Nawet mój stylista nie wpuściłby cie do salonu.. Jo: Zamknij sie! Mój pies jest od ciebie inteligentniejszy! Veronica: Mój też ode mnie! Facepalm. Tymczasem Selisha od dłuższej chwili wyglądała przez okno. Selisha: Deszcz to ulubiona pora na grasowanie starszych w okolicy! Selisha musi iść sie im przeciwstawić! Jo: Czekaj, idę z tobą! Nie mam zamiaru tutaj z nimi siedzieć. Obie wyszły, a Veronica pomachała im, słodko sie uśmiechając. Charlotte: Nie źle jej pocisnęłaś! Veronica: Dzięki.. To co, opowiadaj jak tam sprawy z Moreno? Charlotte: Z Moreno? Eeee.. Nie ma spraw z Moreno! Veronica: Jasne. A ja nie zrobiłam sobie dzisiaj tapety. Charlotte: Nie wazne, mam do ciebie inną sprawę. Veronica: Co, chcesz żebym zrobiła ci trwałą? ^^ Charlotte: Może kiedy indziej? Dasz rade uwieść Bricka? Veronica sie skrzywiła. Veronica: Bricka? Tą krzaczastą brew? Charlotte: Tak, jego. Trzeba go oddzielić od Jo.. Veronica: Dobra, ale później nałożymy sobie maseczki, ok? Charlotte: Jasne! To ja idę zobaczyć co u Chrisa, idziesz ze mną? Veronica: Nieee. Nie wybrałam sobie jeszcze butów! Charlotte: To ja lecę.. Charlotte wyszła. Stodoła Chłopaków Tutaj również panowała napięta atmosfera, szczególnie pomiędzy Moreno i Brick'iem. Brendon jest sie nie poddawał, i starał sie utrzymać wszystko przy życiu. Brendon: To jak ziomki, posłuchamy muzy? Moreno & Brick (jednocześnie): Nie! Brendon: Ehh.. Laski mają przewagę, dlatego powinniśmy sie trzymać razem! Moreno: Masz na myśli sojusz? Zapomnij! Brick: Ja z nim na pewno nie założę sojuszu. Obydwoje założyli ręce. Brendon: Świetnie. A dziewczyny wykopią nas jeden po drugim! Moreno: Nie panikuj.. Jo i Charlotte do porozumienia na pewno nie dojdą, a obie mają swoje sojusze. Brick: O tak! A ty tez masz swój sojusz, z Chefem! Moreno: Bzdury. Opowiedz lepiej o waszych planach z Jo o wywaleniu Brendona! Zawarczeli na siebie, a Brendon powoli przestał ogarniać. Brendon: Really? Chcecie mnie wywalić?! Brick: Tak.. Nie! Tylko Selisha ma cały czas do ciebie jakieś wąty. Brendon: Ta ziomalka jest ostra, ale.. Zniszczyła mi słuchawki! Nie daruje jej tego. Moreno: No i prawidłowo. Spojrzał triumfalnie na Bricka. Brick: No ale jestem pewny, ze będzie chciała cie przeprosić.. ' Brendon: Dobra.. Ja idę sie przejść! Brick: Ja w sumie tez, bo nie mam nic innego do roboty.. Obydwoje sobie poszli. Moreno ucieszył sie samotnością i wyjął z kieszeni plan na dzisiejszy odcinek. Jego samotność nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ do stodoły weszła Charlotte. Charlotte: Hej. Co nas czeka w tym odcinku? Moreno: Dziwne.. Cała kartka jest zamazana długopisem, i pisze na niej tylko "Bteh jest krulową!!". Charlotte: WTF?! Ale ktoś walnął byka. Moreno: Wygląda mi to na jakąś chorą psychopatkę. Charlotte&Moreno (jednocześnie): Bteh! Charlotte: Ale po co ta idiotka miałaby sie pchać do odcinka? Moreno: Dla sławy, jak każdy z nas.. Tymczasem nieopodal stołówki ćwiczące Selisha i Jo dostrzegły z daleka Brendon'a i Brick'a. Selisha chciala sie rzucic na Brendon'a z kataną, ale powstrzymała ją Jo. Selisha: Co robisz? On chce zapewne iść na spotkanie z radą starszych! I zwerbował w ich szeregi Brick'a! Jo: Ogarnij sie! Selisha: Ty tez jesteś wśród starszych?! Jo: Nie.. Powiedzmy, ze.. Wysłałam Bricka na tajną misje na szpiegi. Selisha: Ale on sobie nie poradzi! Tylko Selisha zna ich najskrytsze sekrety.. Jo: Powiedziałam nie, i koniec! Nagle ktoś wydarł sie przez megafon głośniej niż zwykle. Bteh: Siemano ofermy! Wszyscy na plac główny w tej chwili! Jeśli ktoś sie nie pojawi w ciągu najbliższych 30 sekund, zostaje WYRZUCONY Z GRY! Plac Główny Pomimo ulewy wszyscy przybyli tak szybko jak sie da. Czekała na nich Bteh, którą na krześle niosło kilku stażystów i Marie Joulie, która trzymała jej parasol. Charlotte: A gdzie.. Bteh: Cicho mi tu! Wszyscy spóźniliście sie o 0.0000000001 setnych sekundy, dlatego wszyscy na glebę i 100 pompek! Charlotte: Phi! Nie mam zamiaru robić tego. Nie jesteś prowadzącym! Bteh: Ale od teraz jestem asystentką, i mogę was wywalić w każdej chwili! Marie Joulie: Hej, to może ty mi załatwisz kostium strażacki? Bteh: Chyba ci poje***o. A teraz wszyscy na glebę! Ty dziwaczko tez! Powiedziała do Marie Joulie. Jednak do robienia pompek na ziemie rzucili sie tylko Brick i Selisha, którzy już wcześniej spotkali Bteh. Bteh: No dalej! Macie 10 sekund, albo w następnym odcinku będzie już zas**ny finał! Brendon i Moreno również ulegli. Charlotte chciała odpyskować Bteh, ale Moreno stanowczo pociągnął ją za koszulkę, by ta sobie odpuściła. Jo: W sumie.. Co mi tam! Mały trening mi nie zaszkodzi. Jo dołączyła do reszty w robieniu pompek. Teraz jedyną osobą która nie robiła pompek była Veronica. Veronica: Ale ja nie mogę! Dopiero co pomalowałam sobie... Bteh patrzała na nią, jakby była gotowa ją zabić. Veronica: Ehhh.. No dobra.. Veronica również położyła sie na ziemie, udając ze robi pompki. Bteh: No! A teraz spieszyć sie! Im szybciej to zrobicie to tym szybciej spier***jcie na stołówkę, bo rzygać mi sie chce kiedy na was patrze! Wszyscy przyśpieszyli. Charlotte (po cichu): Żadna wieśniara nie będzie mną pomiatać! Jo: Chyba po raz pierwszy muszę sie z tobą zgodzić. Charlotte: Niech tylko przyjdzie Chrisio! Zgotuje temu dziewuszysku piekło! Bteh: Powiedziałam k***a jasno, żadnych rozmów! Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy skończyli, będąc przemokniętym do suchej nitki. Bteh: Teraz spier***ać mi z oczu na stołówkę.. Albo nie! Macie zrobić jeszcze 10 pompek! Veronica: Ale.. Bteh: 20! Wszyscy spojrzeli krzywo na Veronike. Chwile później zmęczona 7 skończyła kolejną porcje pompek i udali sie na stołówkę. Stołówka Wszyscy przychodzą, dygocząc z zimna. Jak sie okazało, na wszystkich czekały już talerze. Na każdym znajdowało sie po jednym okruszku. Moreno: Co to ma znaczyć Chefie? Chef: Nie wiem! Ja tu tylko wykonuje polecenia! Charlotte: Tej szajbusce kompletnie odbiło! Selisha rozbiła wszystkie talerze. Chef: O nie! Dobrze, ze jest Marie Joulie, bo ja tego sprzątać nie będę! Na stołówkę przybyła nadal noszona na krześle, obżerająca sie słodyczami Bteh. Marie Joulie trzymała dla niej sok. Bteh: Co to za burdel? Zapier***aj do sprzątania idiotko! Spłoszona Marie Joulie poszła sprzątać rozbite talerze. Bteh: I co, mam nadzieje ze sie nażarliście, bo czas na zadanie! Charlotte: Nie było nawet czym? Bteh: I dobrze, może wreszcie schudniesz paskudo! Bteh zjadła kolejnego batonika i głośno beknęła. Charlotte: Kto to mówi.. Brendon: Czadowe beknięcie! Ale ja mogę jeszcze g.. Bteh: Cicho! A teraz ruszać d**y na dwór, zadanie już czeka! Zawodnicy wyszli ponownie na plac. Ulewa ustała, jednak teraz wszędzie było błoto. Plac Główny Na placu nie było niczego przygotowanego. Charlotte: No i.. Co takiego mamy robić? Bteh: Musicie mi zrobić tutaj pomnik! Macie na to 5 minut! Charlotte: Chyba coś cie w główkę uderzyło? Bteh: 4 minuty! Do roboty!!! Za chwile chce mieć tutaj 7 moich pomników!! Zadanie I Wszyscy rozbiegli sie w poszukiwaniu materiału na pomnik. Nie mieli wiele czasu, wiec każdy sie śpieszył. Po chwili Moreno wyszedł zza krzaków z ogromną kostką lodu. Charlotte: Skąd to masz?! Moreno: Spokojnie, ten jest dla ciebie. Charlotte: Phi! Uważasz, ze sama bym sobie czegoś nie znalazła? Moreno: Jak chcesz. W takim razie zawołam Veronice.. Charlotte: Dobra, nie! Chętnie z tego skorzystam.. Moreno puścił jej oczko i zniknął za krzakami, wracając po chwili z inną kostka lodu. Obydwoje zaczęli rzeźbić wykonująca różne pozy Bteh. Charlotte: Możesz łaskawie przestać sie ruszać?! Bteh: A ty możesz poprawić ten nos?! Nie mam k***a takiego kulfona! Charlotte: To przyjrzyj sie w lustrze! Tymczasem na Placu Głównym z pustymi rekami powrócili Jo, Selisha i Brick. Brick: Hmmm.. Może by tak zrobić ten pomnik po prostu z błota? Jo: Świetny pomysł! Róbcie go, Selisha masz mu pomóc! Brick i Selisha razem zaczęli robić pomnik Bteh na konto Jo. Niespodziewanie jako pierwsza zadanie zakończyła... Veronica: Jeeej! Skończyłam! Veronica zrobiła piramidę z kredek pod oczu, dorysowaną buźką ze szminki. Bteh: Co to ku**a ma być?! Veronica: Piramida z uśmiechem. Bteh: WTF?! Z lasu z pustymi rekami wyszedł również Brendon. Brendon: Ziomalko, z czego ty chcesz ten pomnik? Tu nic nie ma! Bteh straciła cierpliwość. Bteh: Grrrr! Koniec czasu! Wszyscy byliście beznadziejni! Dlatego nikt nie wygrywa przewagi do następnego zadania! Za mną bachory! Charlotte (pod nosem): Kto tu jest bachorem? Zadanie II Zawodnicy weszli do ogromnej stodoły. Przed nimi znajdowało sie siedem drzwi. Bteh: Zajeb***e to miejsce, co nie? Swierszcz. Bteh: Nazwałam je Zajebi**y labirynt Bteh! Charlotte: Lol? A czy na tej wsi od teraz jest jakieś miejsce które nie nazywa sie Bteh?! Bteh: Nie? I nie gadac mi tutaj bo nie wytlumacze tego zas**nego zadania! Moreno: A jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłaś ze jest zajebi**e. Bteh: Bo jest! I zamknij du*e! Waszym zadaniem isc na przod przez wszystkie drzwi, jakie znajdziecie przed sobą w tej stodole. Wszystkie są jednak zamknięte na klucz, który będziecie mogli zdobyć tylko poprzez zrobienie zadania. W każdym następnym pokoju drzwi jest co raz mniej, dlatego w każdym pokoju ktoś odpadnie, aż zostanie was dwójka, która zawalczy o nietykalność. Czy wszystko jest ku**a jasne?! Wszyscy: Nie! Bteh: To ruszać d**y do labiryntu! Każdy wszedł do zadania przez inne drzwi. Pokój 1 Wszyscy weszli przez swoje drzwi, i zaczęli sie rozglądać za kluczami. Veronica: Hej! Tutaj jest jakaś tabliczka.. Brendon do niej podbiegł. Brendon: To treść zadania o klucze! Brendon odczytał zawartość tabliczki. Brendon: "Jeśli chcecie zrobić klucz, musicie zanurkować po niego w tych beczkach pełnych oleju. W jednej z nich nie ma klucza!" Nagle pojawiło sie siedem beczek. Jo: Selisha, Brick! Szybko, szukajcie dla mnie klucza! Selisha i Brick zanurkowali w beczkach. To samo zrobił Moreno i Brendon. Charlotte: Ja nie zamierzam tam wchodzić! Veronica: Oby tylko nie rozmazał mi sie makijaż. Veronica wzięła głęboki oddech i również sie zanurzyła, a Jo kopnela w beczke Brick'a. Jo: Pośpiesz sie! W końcu po chwili wynurzyła sie ręka Brick'a z kluczem. Jo od razu go zabrała. Jo: Wielkie dzięki! Jo zaczęła dopasowywać klucz do wszystkich drzwi. W końcu udało sie jej przy ostatnich, i weszła do następnego etapu. Również z kluczami wynurzyła sie Selisha i Brendon. Brick: Selisha.. Dasz mi klucz? Selisha: Zapomnij! Ten klucz należy do Selishy. Dopasowała klucz do pierwszych drzwi i przeszła dalej. To samo miał zrobić Brendon, ale dostrzegł płacząca w kącie Charlotte. Brendon: Hej, co jest laska? Charlotte: Jestem uczulona na olej i nie mogę nurkować.. ' Brendon: Trzymaj mój klucz, ja znajdę inny. Charlotte: Dzięki! Jesteś kochany. Pocałowała go i poszła do następnego etapu, chwile później również Moreno, a Brendon powrócił do szukania. Moment później niespodziewanie z kluczem w reku wyłoniła sie z beczki Veronica. Veronica: Aaaa! Niech nikt na mnie nie patrzy! Veronica prędko pobiegła dopasowywać klucz. Pozostali tylko Brendon i Brick. Obydwoje spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a potem na dwie pozostałe beczki.. Tylko w jednej z nich był klucz. Brick: Ta beczka moja! Wskoczył do tej po prawej. Brendon: Jak sobie ziomek chcesz. Wskoczył do tej po lewej. Po chwili obydwoje sie wyłowili. Brendon: Masz klucz? Brick: Nie.. Brendon: A jak tak! Żegnaj kolo! Brendon wyskoczył z beczki i pobiegł otworzyć ostatni drzwi. Brick chciał sie na niego rzucić, jednak zaczął sie zapadać w beczce oleju.. Pokój 2 Kiedy Brendon przeszedł przez drzwi, reszta wykonywała już zadanie - jedzenie z miski papryczki chilli. Jo: Szybciej Selisha! Selisha skończyła i podała dalej klucz Jo. Skończył również Moreno, który nie miał papryczek chilli, tylko zwykłe, pokrojone przez Chefa papryki. Obydwoje pobiegli do następnego etapu. Brendon: OMG.. Veronica zjadła jedną i zaraz ją wypluła, a Selisha ze smakiem jadła kolejną porcje. Veronica: Aaaaa! Wody! Ktoś wylał na nią wiadro wody. Veronica: Ufff.. Nareszcie pozbyłam sie tego oleju! Brendon wziął kilka papryczek na raz, i pomimo iż piekło go gardło to je przełknął. Charlotte: Nadal udowadniasz ze jesteś męski. Brendon: A ty na papryczki chilli tez masz uczulenie? Charlotte: Niestety tak.. Charlotte spuściła głowę, śmiejąc sie po cichu, a Brendon zjadł ostatnie papryczki. Brendon: To weź mój klucz laska, ja sobie poradzę. Swoje zjadła również Selisha, i pobiegła zaraz za Charlotte do następnego pokoju. Brendon: Joł, świetnie.. Znowu walczę o ostatnie miejsce. Veronica: Na mnie nie licz! Nie mam zamiaru dalej jeść, a po za tym zgubilam szminke. Brendon wzruszył ramionami i z trudem zjadł kolejną porcje papryczek, zajmując ostatnie wolne drzwi do kolejnego etapu. Pokój 3 Brendon przeszedł przez drzwi, i... od razu wpadł po szyje do wody. W wodzie była cala reszta po za Jo, która właśnie otwierała drzwi pod wodą do kolejnego już etapu. Nad zawodnikami wisiały dość wysoko 4 puszki. Jedna z nich była juz otwarta, a drugą właśnie za sprawą katany otworzyła Selisha. Wypadł z niej klucz. Selisha: O tak!! Selisha idzie do następnego etapu!! Selisha zanurkowała w poszukiwaniu drzwi. Charlotte i Moreno bezskutecznie podskakiwali do puszek. Charlotte: Brendon.. Pomożesz mi? Zapytała najsłodszym głosem. Brendon zastanowił sie chwile, spoglądając na obecnego również Moreno. Brendon: Sorki laska.. Ale nie tym razem! Podskoczył najwyżej jak mógł i otworzył puszkę. Z kluczem w reku zanurkował. Charlotte kipiała złością, a Moreno cicho sie śmiał. Moreno: Ale cie wykiwał! Charlotte: Cicho! Teraz zostaliśmy we dwójkę. Moreno: To może.. Dokończymy to, co nie dawno zaczęliśmy? Moreno zbliżył sie do niej, ale ta go mocno odepchnęła i wskoczyła mu na ramiona, sięgając po klucz. Charlotte: Może innym razem, złociutki! I gniewaj sie, bo to ja bardziej potrzebuje tej nietykalności! Charlotte zanurkowała, otwierając ostatnie wolne drzwi. Pokój 4 Cała czwórka wypłynęła na powierzchnie. Rozejrzeli sie wokoło. Przed nimi był dłuuugi tunel, a ja jego końcu wisiały 3 klucze do trzech drzwi. Jo i Selisha wyszły z wody. Jo: Szybko, biegniemy! Obie pobiegły, zwinnie omijając pierwsze przeszkody: Koze, Farmera i Krowiego Placka. Jo: Hej, czy to nie były drużynowe maskotki? Selisha wzruszyła ramionami. Z wody wyszedł również Brendon i Charlotte. Brendon: Laska.. Nie gniewasz sie na mnie za poprzedni pokój? Charlotte: Skądże.. Kopnęła go w krok. Charlotte .. Mnie nie wolno oszukiwać! Charlotte pobiegła dalej, a Brendon zwijał sie z bólu. Jo zobaczyła tą całą sytuacje, i nieoczekiwanie wróciła sie żeby pomóc Brendon'owi. Charlotte natomiast została zaatakowana przez stado nietoperzy, a Selisha dobiegła już do końca, i przeszła do kolejnego pokoju. Jo: Wstawaj! Brendon: Wow.. Czemu mi pomagasz, laska? Jo: Nie ważne, i nie nazywaj mnie tak! Po prostu chce dopiec Charlotte! ' Brendon: Spoko.. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem! Obydwoje pobiegli dalej. Charlotte nadal miała problemy z nietoperzami, ale kiedy zauważyła nadbiegających Jo i Brendon'a podstawiła im nogę. Oni upadli, a Charlotte pobiegła dalej. Charlotte: Frajerzy! Jo szybko sie podniosła. Jo: Sory, ale tym razem ci nie pomogę! Brendon: Spoko.. Charlotte i Jo otworzyły swoje drzwi, i jako ostatnie weszły do kolejnego pokoju. Pokój 5 Jo i Charlotte dołączyły do stojącej jak słup Selishy. Przed nimi znajdowały sie trzy nie wielkie auta dla dzieci, i jeden tor. Na mecie czekały dwa klucze i dwa ostatnie drzwi, które prowadziły do finałowego pokoju. Nagle dziewczyny usłyszały w głośnikach głos Bteh. Bteh: Oto zadanie dla takich małych bachorów jakimi wy jesteście! No już k***a, do roboty! Charlotte: Nienawidzę jej! Bteh: Ekhem! Wszystko słyszę! Selisha wsiadła na auto, i zaczęła odpychać sie nogami do mety. Jo: Dalej Selisha! Zdobądź dla mnie klucz! Selisha: Nie! Tym razem ten klucz będzie dla Selishy. Jo: Cooo?! Chcesz zerwać nasz sojusz?! Selisha: Tak! Selisha nie będzie ci dłużej usługiwać. Jo: Grrr! W takim razie wszyscy dowiedzą sie o twoim sekrecie! Jednak Selisha już jej nie słuchała, tylko jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyła. Charlotte była już w połowie drogi, a Jo dopiero zaczynała. Jo: Jak sobie chcesz! ' Jo bez problemu dogoniła Charlotte i zbliżała sie do Selishy, przed którą niespodziewanie.. wybuchła mina. Jo: Hasta la vista! Jo dojechała do mety jako pierwsza, i jako pierwsza zerwała klucz. Tuz za nią plasowała sie Charlotte. Obie weszły do ostatniego etapu. Finałowe wyzwanie Pokój 6 był finałowym etapem. Ku ich zaskoczeniu po otworzeniu drzwi wyszły na dwór.. Przed nimi znajdowały sie dwie tratwy i rzeka, przy której końcu znajdował sie wodospad.. Bteh: Witajcie w finałowym zadaniu, szm**y! Za chwile jedna z was wygra nietykalność, ale najpierw będzie musiała przepłynąć do samego końca wodospadu! Pierwsza w wodzie wygra! Charlotte i Jo stanęły na tratwach, które miały po jednym wiośle i ruszyły w drogę.. Jo: Hahaha! Wreszcie będę mogła cie pokonać! Charlotte: Chyba ja ciebie, neandertalczyku. Jo zamachnęła sie wiosłem wprost na Charlotte, lecz ta uniknęła ciosu. Charlotte: Ojejku, nawet moja babcia lepiej by uderzyła! Tym razem to Charlotte sie zamachnęła. Jednak Jo bez problemu powstrzymała jej cios ręką, wyrywając jej wiosło, przez co Charlotte o mały włos nie spadła. Jo: I co teraz?! To już jest twój koniec! Charlotte: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Charlotte wskoczyła na tratwę Jo, i obie zaczęły sie przepychać.. Jo: Frajerka! Po chwili razem spadły z wodospadu, upadając z wielkim hukiem. Na brzegu na Charlotte i Jo czekali wszyscy pozostali. Bteh: Zaraz jedna z tych ku** wygra. Na brzegu jako pierwsza pojawiła sie.. ... ... ... ... .... ... ... Jo. Bteh: Gratulacje! Wygrałaś moje zadanie, dlatego zasługujesz na nietykalność! A reszta cw**i jest zagrożona, jasne?! Jo: Tak! Reszta: Ehh.. Po chwili na brzeg wypłynęła Charlotte. Charlotte: To nie fair! Ona oszukiwała! Bteh: Bla,bla,bla lamusko! Wszyscy na ceremonie! Ceremonia ' ' ' ' ' Bteh stała przed siódemka zawodników, trzymając w reku 6 figurek przedstawiających ją samą. Beth: Witajcie na zajebi**j ceremonii prowadzonej przeze mnie ... Nagle podchodzi do niej kilku stażystów i zakładają jej kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Wychodzi Chris z podbitym okiem. Bteh: Co robicie, poj****o was? Chris: Chyba ciebie, kiedy to mnie pobiłaś! To jest twój koniec kariery asystentki! Stażyści odprowadzili Bteh na kopniak wstydu. Chris: Ale za nim ją wykopiemy, dołączy do niej jeszcze jedna osoba.. Chris sprawdził wyniki glosowania. Chris: Coz, według wyników glosowania odpadłby Brick, ale ponieważ nie mamy żadnych symbolów bezpieczeństwa, to o eliminacji zadecyduje zwycięzca nietykalności, Jo! Charlotte podskoczyła. Jo: Hehehe! Moj wybór nikogo nie zaskoczy, na kopniak wstydu wyleci.... ... ... ... ... ... ... Charlotte! Nikt sie nie zdziwił. Selisha: STOP! Selisha chce odejść.. Teraz wszyscy sie zdziwili. Chris: Dlaczego? Selisha: Ponieważ Selisha nie chce dłużej was okłamywać. Tak naprawdę, to Selisha na polecenie tubylców miała zadebiutować tutaj i wszystko zniszczyć.. Charlotte: To było tą twoją tajemnicą? Selisha: Tak. (chlip) Co więcej, Selisha chciałaby wszystkich przeprosić za swoje ostatnie zachowanie.. Selisha odkupi ci słuchawki, Brendon. Brendon: Eeee.. Nie trzeba ziomalko. Selisha: Selisha będzie tęsknić za wami wszystkimi, z wyjątkiem.. Jo! Jo: Ojejku, bo sie popłacze. Selisha: I Chrisa oczywiście! Chris: Dobra, dosyć tego! Selisha na kopniak wstydu! Selisha stanęła na polu X obok zakneblowanej Bteh i pomachała wszystkim na pożegnanie. Bteh: Jeszcze tu wroceeeeeeeee. I zostały wykopane. Charlotte: Czyli ja zostaje? Chris: Tak! Tym samym to już wszystko na dziś. Zostańcie z nami na kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy